Ankles
by Edward222
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck for god knows what reason...
1. Stuck

Ankles

**Ankles**

By: Edward222

"I get the distinct impression that you're enjoying this, Malfoy." Harry felt an elbow jab uncomfortably into his ribs.

"Mmm... I'm stuck in a very small space with my very worst enemy, what's not to enjoy?" Swallowing, Harry shifted ineffectually, trying to ignore the fact that the owner of that rich, smooth voice was pressed up against him in every which way that mattered and even a few ways that didn't.

"Well, pretty much everything." Harry shoved at Draco, who was wiggling in an obvious attempt to put more space between them. "Quit moving around like that it's uncomfortable enough as it is. _O_u_ch_... Malfoy! I happen to like my limbs in working order, thank you very much. What the hell are you doing?"

"_I'm_ trying to get comfortable _too_, Potter. Funnily enough this little disaster is just another thing in this big, wide world that does not revolve solely around you."

"Bloody hell, out of everyone in the universe that I could be stuck here with, it just had to be you." Harry kept still as Draco rearranged himself; finally settling down into a configuration that involved long legs tangled intimately with his own. Running a hand into his messy hair, Harry willed his mind to think about something else, glad that it was pitch black in the space and Draco could not see his face.

"Could be worse. Could have been Hagrid."

Harry took a moment to consider logistics. "Point."

"How long do you reckon it'll take them to find us?"

Draco shifted and his knee jostled against Harry's inner thigh. Clumsily jerking his leg away, Harry swallowed and forced himself to answer. "Hours, days... who knows?"

"They might never find us. What if we die down here?"

"We're not going to die down here, Malfoy," Harry answered, wishing with all his might that he could distract himself from the warmth of Draco's body and the tenuous points of contact that were ensnaring even the more rational parts of Harry's brain.

"It'd be a pretty ironic way for the Boy Who Lived to go; starving to death with his schoolyard enemy."

"Just shut up, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Somebody will find us."

"Right."

There was silence for a time. Harry expelled a breath and tried to focus his mind on NEWTS, hoping that the stress levels would counteract his purely hormonal response to the close proximity of the other boy.

"What if they don't?"

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed angrily, having almost purged his mind of Draco's sultry voice and was making steady progress with the related images.

"I once heard this story where this muggle air transport thingie - "

"A plane." Sighing, Harry resigned himself to an uncomfortable and sexually frustrating wait, realising that he could no sooner shut Draco up than muzzle a dragon.

"Yeah, that. Crashed into a mountain. And the muggles had to eat each other to survive."

"Oh."

"Would you eat me?"

"You're twisted, Malfoy."

"I'd eat you," Draco said happily.

"God, do you always babble this much?" Harry fought the urge to reach for Draco and shut him up in the most convenient and pleasurable way he could think of, wondering idly what that voice would sound like if it were muffled by Harry's own lips.

"Only when I'm extremely bored and it's a choice between babbling like a loony or banging my head against a brick wall."

"I wish you could bloody well start banging your head then before you drive me out of my skull with your nonsense."

"Can't," Draco said dismisively.

"Why not?"

"It's too unstable, I might cause the whole structure to collapse in on us."

Harry chewed on his lip while he evaluated the situation. "I think it's worth the risk."

"Patience is a virtue, Potter."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like, "Not if it keeps one from wringing a Malfoy's scrawny neck."

A haunting tune started, weaving its way around the small space like a subtle spell and dragging a lump into Harry's throat at the low, seductive vibrations.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"I'm humming."

"Humming?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's that thing where you make noises with your throat but you keep your mouth closed."

"I know what humming _is_, Malfoy, I just want to know _why _you are doing it."

"Bored," Draco managed between hums.

"Hell, at this rate _I'm_ going to be the one banging my head on a brick wall."

Draco stopped humming. "It's not working anyway. I'm still bored."

"Ok, Draco I get the hint. You're bored. So am I for that matter and it doesn't help that I'm stuck down here with an insufferable egomaniac like yourself. But there's nothing you or I can do about it and your incessant babble is not helping. So please _shut up_."

A few minutes ticked past in silence.

"Well, aren't you curious?"

Biting back a frustrated scream, Harry tried to unobtrusively disentangle his legs from Draco's. "About what?"

"Don't you want to know which part of you I'd eat first?"

"I said I was bored, Malfoy, not that I was so starved for stimulation that I need you to tell me all the sordid fantasies that seem to run wild in your imagination."

"Your ankles."

"What?"

"Your ankles," Draco repeated. "They're gorgeous. I've never seen ankles quite as lovely as yours."

A pause. Harry waited for the joke to come, the insult that was meant to follow a statement like that but none appeared to be forthcoming. "You are seriously screwed up, Malfoy."

"Yes, quite possibly."

"Malfoy. Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Malfoy, that's not nothing... that's definitely something..."

"Mmm... do you like it?"

Harry gulped as a slender finger insinuated itself into his sock and brushed lightly over the jutting bone of his ankle. "You're... you're _touching _me!?"

Draco laughed softly, a rich sound that echoed gently in the small space.

"Oh my god, Draco that was... and your tongue was...and _oh, god_." Harry tried in vain to free his foot from Draco's grasp but Draco held firm.

"Problem?" Yes. Very definitely a problem. A large problem. One that was threatening to get a great deal, well... larger.

There was a scuffling sound as Harry grabbed at his ankle in desperation and kicked at Draco with his free foot. Draco grunted in surprise and let go. Curling as tightly as he could to the wall, Harry tried to put as much distance as he could between himself and Draco. "Back off, Malfoy. Whatever you're playing at, it isn't funny."

Draco didn't reply and Harry wondered if he was sulking. Half a minute later the infuriating boy was whistling.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry frowned, wishing with all his heart that Draco's thigh was _not_ pressing up against his own and making him see stars... amongst other things. "Malfoy, we are trapped in a small space underground somewhere and neither of us can see a thing. Such an environment is not conducive to publicly humiliating dares. And there are no truths that I particularly want to share with you... and since when have you been allowed to call me Harry?"

"I wasn't aware that there were rules regarding the use of a person's first name."

"Well, there are. I just made one. Call me Potter," Harry said shortly.

"You don't want to play truth or dare then?"

"No_._"

"But I'm _bored_," he wheedled in a singsong voice and Harry became convinced that as a child, Draco would have easily managed to nag the pants off a giant.

"_No_," Harry refused emphatically, wondering idly about the logistics of using magic to silence the prat.

"Fine." Draco flung himself back against the wall, which caused his thigh to press even closer against Harry's. Harry bit into his tongue and tried to think about something else... _anything_ else.

"Harry, what if we like, need to go to the toilet or something?"

"_Potter_," Harry repeated, knowing that it was futile but, being a Gryffindor, persisted regardless. "If you need to go to the toilet, Malfoy, then I suggest you hold it and pray that the wait is not a long one."

"No, I don't need to go. I was just wondering. It'll get a bit stinky down here if we don't get rescued today though."

Harry screwed up his face. "I really don't want to think about that right now."

"Oh, ok." Draco started to hum a little and Harry tried to relax, hoping desperately that somebody would rescue them. _Soon_.

"So do you want to?"

"Malfoy, I can not read minds so please qualify your statements. Unless you _want_ to be unintelligible, in which case I _am_ going to start ignoring you."

"Oh, you know," Draco said casually. "Fuck."

Harry very nearly choked on his own tongue and collapsed into a round of coughing so vigorous that Draco began to pat him on the back in concern. This did not help matters. Not _one_ bit.

"I know you're up for it. It's the reason you got us stuck down here in the first place."

"_I_ got us stuck? Malfoy, it was you who-" And Harry's mouth stopped functioning as two long legs wrapped around him and the weight of a body was dumped solidly into his lap.

"You were saying?" Harry felt a breath ghost against his skin and the tip of a nose was dragged from the hollow of his neck up to his ear.

"Umm... I'm not sure -_uh-_ we should..."

"Come on. I'm bored, you're bored; having sex will pass the time," Draco said matter-of-factly, flicking his tongue over Harry's skin. Harry couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes close and leaning into the caress. "Mmm... that's better. Now, I like being touched on the lower back. You can start there. What do you like? Or... wait. Have you ever done this before?"

Harry's eyes snapped open. "Of course I bloody well... No, oh no. I know what you're trying to do." Grabbing Draco's hips, Harry tried to wrench the boy off him. "Come on, off. I'm not playing this game."

"I'm a Malfoy, Harry," Draco said in some surprise, completely ignoring Harry's ineffectual attempts to dislodge him, other than to tighten his legs.

"And?" Harry gave another futile tug at those hips.

"Nobody ever refuses a Malfoy." It was not a threat, just a statement and suddenly there were warm lips pressed against his own. Judging by the way that Harry's brain completely shut down to everything but the feel of those lips, and that tongue feathering cleverly against sensitive skin, it appeared that _this_ Malfoy was indeed going to get his way.

Harry gasped and tried to disengage. "Maybe we should... ngh, Draco I can't think when your mouth is..."

"Thinking's not required," Draco said a little breathlessly. "Just keep moaning and writhing around like you were."

"Draco..." Harry managed, through sheer strength of will (or Gryffindor stubbornness), to pull away from Draco just as things were getting interesting. "Umm, what does this mean, exactly?"

"It means I'm bored, you're hot, and the feel of your legs brushing my thighs is getting close to driving me up the walls."

"Oh."

And well, Harry found out that there were worse things than being stuck in a very small space with your very worst enemy. Especially when one discovered that all the fantasies that the said enemy had inspired were about to become shockingly real.


	2. Luck

Make the most of what you have

Luck

"Umm...Malfoy, I don't think this is a…hmmphh...good idea," Harry gasped as Draco covered his mouth with his lips. Tracing soft, round patterns across Harry's lower back, Draco nudged his knee between Harry's thighs. Though Malfoy was busy devouring Harry's lips, he felt the building heat between his legs. Without warning, Draco grabbed Harry's length, forcing him to gasp for air.

"Malfoy!"

"Do you like that, then, Harry?" he whispered seductively into Harry's ear. He started rubbing Harry's length in a steady pace, feeling both of their breathing grow faster.

"Draco…please…ungh," Draco silenced him with a quick nip on his lower lip. While playing with Harry's tongue, Draco slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and slid them down. Harry, figuring out what was about to happen, took in a sharp breath, and clung tighter to Malfoy's body. Draco slid his hands deftly into Harry's underwear, grabbing his full length in his warm hands. He rubbed it back and forth, and caressed the head with his fingers. Harry moaned and Draco could tell what he wanted. What he needed. Malfoy lowered his body so that he was level with Harry's cock. Slowly, he flicked out his tongue to touch the head. Harry gasped and fisted Draco's hair almost painfully.

"Malfoy…I need you to…please," he didn't complete his sentence as Draco took his full, hot length into his mouth.

"Yes, oh yes Draco, right there…mmmmm," Harry moaned as Draco circled the tip with his tongue. As content as Draco was, he needed more. He needed Harry inside him. Now. He straightened, still teasing Harry's cock with his hands, and kissed Harry roughly, pressing his body closer to him till he couldn't breathe. He looked into Harry's eyes, and Harry nodded once. He unbuckled Draco's pants, and pulled it down with his boxers. He, too, grabbed Draco's cock, and rubbed the tip with his fingers.

"Oh...hmm…Harry…I need you inside me…now," he whispered against Harry's hot mouth in a strained voice. Harry lifted his hands once more to Draco's neck to kiss him fully on the mouth, and then slid his hands to Draco's chest, pinching his taut nipples. Draco gasped, and Harry sucked each nipple before lowering himself to Draco's hardness. He sucked on the tip for a minute then straightened so he could position himself in front of Draco. He eased into Malfoy, hearing Draco moan and feeling his insides tighten. He placed his hands on Draco's hips, and pulled him even closer. He started a slow pace, slowly building up with Draco's demands.

"Oh, Harry, yes…hmm…oh yes…faster…deeper," he gasped. Harry could feel himself coming, and grabbed Malfoy's cock so they could climax together. He forced the last few thrusts, and stroked Draco a few more times, and they both climaxed together. The shouts of "Oh Harry!" and "Draco!" vibrated off the walls. They both slumped in each other's arms, and Harry eased out of Draco.

"That was…pant…incredibly…pant…awesome!" Harry gasped, slowly catching his breath. He heard Draco's murmured agreement near his ear, and he pulled out his wand to clean them off.

Suddenly, they heard the rustling of footsteps above. They hastily pulled on their clothes, and tried to arrange themselves so that their recent activities weren't obvious. Draco's hair was still perfect, but Harry drew his fingers roughly through his disorganized hair.

"Who's there?" Draco called.

"Malfoy, is that you?" Ron Weasley called back. "Where's Harry? I know you have him somewhere! Go on, tell me!"

"He's right here, you ass, help us up," he replied.

"Ron, don't worry, I'm fine, I'm right here. Just help us out of this place." Harry said.

Ron pulled them out one by one (Draco a little roughly because he was still mad at him for apparently kidnapping Harry), and led them to a nearby broom.

"What happened to you two? You look like you two have just wrestled each other!" Ron stated, bewildered.

Harry heard Draco mumble "something like that" behind him, and was glad Ron didn't hear him.

"Nothing really," he said.

"Oh, so landing up in a deep cave with your worst enemy, then coming out looking beaten up is really nothing?" he replied sarcastically.

"Well," he said, not knowing how to finish. Ron raised his eyebrow, and eyed them both speculatively.

"We'll explain when we get to a hotel, let's just go now, I'm tired," Draco replied.

"Fine."

The three of the sat on the broom, with Ron flying it, and Harry and Draco sitting behind him. While they flew to god knows what hotel, Harry held on to Ron, and Draco to Harry. Draco, whether on purpose or not Harry couldn't tell, slid forward so that his crotch was nestled nicely against Harry's butt. A flush crept up Harry's neck, unfortunately noticed by Draco.

"Like that?" he whispered so only Harry could hear. Harry replied by rubbing his butt into Draco's crotch. Draco laughed softly, and enjoyed the feeling while they three of them flew to a hotel over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3: AUTHORS NOTE

To my dearest fans,

As you all know, I am a die hard Harry Potter fan, and I LOVE reading HP fanfics. Now, I really want to start a collection of my HP FF favorites, but collecting those stories will take some time. I want to know if any of you want me to start a collection just like I did with Twilight. Give some feedback, and I always love suggestions, or even stories to add to my collection Twilight collection as well as the HP collection if you want. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

Love always,

Edward222


End file.
